1. Field of the Invention
Generally this invention relates to cutting tools and more particularly to a quick release mechanism for disengaging the cutting tool of a concrete/asphalt abrader used in construction and maintenance of road surfaces, parking lots, industrial plant floors and like surfaces made from stone aggregate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art for disengaging a cutting tool of a concrete/asphalt abrader from the workpiece has consisted simply of reverse operation of the engagement means. The prior art has not provided a quick release tool disengagement assembly, which is simple, safe and easy-to-use.
Furthermore, the prior art for abraders useable for the above purposes and readily moveable from one location to another has relied on the mass of the abrader assembly to hold the tool on or in the workpiece. It has not provided means to otherwise maintain the tool under tension during operation and prevent workpiece irregularities from causing the cutting tool to unintentionally disengage from the workpiece.